


Stay Away, I'm a Beast

by RosaPeach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jacob's Sibling Gets Bitten, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaPeach/pseuds/RosaPeach
Summary: After a terrible night in the Forbidden Forest, you would have to deal with the consequences of that particular night. That might wouldn't sound too bad if you only got in trouble for being somewhere you weren't supposed to be into. However, this night had life-changing consequences. You would have to deal with this for the rest of your life. You kept your distance from your friends and only began hanging out with Chiara Lobosca from time to time. This was enough for your friends to get concerned about you.BIll Weasley, who was busy with studying for his N.E.W.Ts, suddenly realised how differently you were acting around your friends. Will he figure out what is going on with you? Can he make things at least a little better for you?





	Stay Away, I'm a Beast

You remembered being scared… Scared for the Beast that was running after you. You kept running and running, praying you be able to get away from it. However, the Beast was faster than you were. It was catching up to you. Before you knew it, the Beast caught you. There was nowhere to go. This time you couldn’t defend yourself against it, knowing it wasn’t on his own. You were outnumbered. You remembered the Beast baring its teeth. You knew exactly where this was going…

The next moment you could feel its teeth tearing through your skin. The pain was unbearable, like your shoulder was burning. You were screaming in agony, desperately wishing for the pain to be gone. The Beast wasn’t done though, it seemed to be ready to take another bite. It probably didn’t care about how much it hurt you. Maybe you were just its little midnight snack.

However, the Beast got away from you when it was hit by something. You weren’t sure what happened next. You knew you had lost your conscious when you were rescued from being eaten by the Beast. Still, it definitely left an impact on you. Something you would have to deal with for the rest of your life.

Of course, this happened almost two months ago. Your parents were informed about the ‘accident’ and you would have to deal with the consequences. You had to spend an entire week in the Hospital Wing without letting anyone know about the accident. The accident was meant to be kept as a secret, only known by a select group of people, who would be able to help you out. Luckily, you weren’t the only student who had to deal with this ‘problem’.

Still, it meant you would have to lie to everyone else. No one else had been there the night of the accident. Although, your friends were suspicious about what had happened. You just had to lie your way out of there. No one, absolutely no one could know about this. You didn’t want to endanger their lives, so you decided to keep your distance.

Keeping your distance was hard, as you were beginning to feel lonely. The only one you could speak about this was the other student with the same problem. You knew she had the problem for a long time. She was bitten by a Beast too. Although, she had been a lot younger than you were and was more experienced when it came to this ‘problem’.

“You know, you don’t have to keep a distance from them all the time. It is not like your condition is contagious.”

You were nearby the Forbidden Forest with Chiara Lobosca. Borf, the (were)wolf cub, was wagging its tail while looking at Chiara. She smiled at the cub and petted it.

“I know it’s not contagious… It’s just that…”

“You are afraid they will find out about what happened to you?” Chiara asked, looking up at you.

You nodded. “I’m already afraid people are going to find out about it whenever I dress myself in my dormitory… The scar… It’s quite visible. I mean, Rowan… She would find out something bad has happened if she sees it. I didn’t have a scar like this one before.”

“Well, avoiding your friends is making them suspicious as well. Perhaps it’s better to just act like you used to do. Of course, you might need to retreat yourself when you are feeling worse, but besides that, you could just spend time with them. They don’t necessarily have to find out about it. Unless you want to tell them.”

You quickly shook your head. “I don’t think I can tell them…”

“Well, you always seem to speak highly about your friends, maybe they will understand the situation.” She said, giving you a small smile. “Then again, it’s your own decision. I’d rather not tell people about my condition either.”

You two just sat nearby the Forest when you noticed a certain guy walking around. You kept watching him for a moment, before you heard some giggling coming from Chiara. You looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you like him?” She asked you with a grin.

“What do you mean?” You asked, looking slightly surprised.

“Bill Weasley. You seemed to be staring at him.” She said slightly amused. “So, do you have a crush on him?”

You began blushing a bit and then you began fiddling with your fingers. “I have no idea what you are talking about…”

* * *

“This might be in your O.W.Ls… If you wish to pass your Potions examination, you should probably focus right now. Although, I doubt all of you will be able to pass your exanimation by just focusing…”

Your focus was particularly poor today. You were feeling a bit off, although, you weren’t surprised about that. It was almost time… The full moon was approaching and you could already feel the effects your condition. Your skin was pale and it looked like you were getting ill.

Rowan had been telling you to go to Madam Pomfrey, buy you refused going there. It was no use to go there anyways.

“Miss Y/L/N. I would appreciate it if you could at least pay some attention to what we are doing in this class.” Professor Snape said when he was standing nearby your table.

“Sorry, Professor.” You said and then you tried to focus once again.

You could hear Merula snickering. “She is definitely one of these students who won’t pass their Potions Examination during their O.W.Ls.”

“Stop it, Snyde.” Rowan said, frowning at Merula.

“Or what, Khanna?”

“Well… You would definitely regret it…” Rowan muttered, not sure what to do about it.

“Miss Khanna, shouldn’t you also pay attention…?” Professor Snape said, glaring at the girl.

“Sorry, Professor.” Rowan said softly, looking down.

Things were pretty quiet after that. The lesson continued on and before you knew it, it was already over.

You grabbed your stuff and was ready to go to your next class. You noticed Rowan was trying to catch your attention, but you ignored her. You didn’t feel like talking to anyone at the moment. You just wanted to go your DADA class, hoping for this day to be over soon.

“I’m telling you, _Y/L/N_ is losing her touch. Look at how poorly she has been doing in class.”

You looked up, seeing Merula talking to Ismelda and some other Slytherin who was in the same year.

“Maybe she just gave up, you know? She probably decided to show her madness to people instead of trying to be a perfect little student who occasionally gets in trouble. I mean, she doesn’t hang out with the people she used to call ‘her friends’.” Merula smirked. “Maybe they have dumped her after they figured out she is a complete **_lunatic_**.”

Okay, that’s it…!

“Shut your mouth, Snyde! You don’t know shit...!” You yelled at her, glaring daggers at her.

She looked at you and then she smirked. “Oh, so you can still talk? I thought you had lost that ability too.” She was definitely mocking you.

“Yes, I can still talk and luckily the things that come out of my mouth are a lot better than the rubbish that comes out of your nasty mouth.” You hissed at her.

“Rubbish? Well, excuse me for pointing out the obvious. You have been alone for a while, _Y/L/N_. Your friends actually dumped you, didn’t they?”

Instead of grabbing your wand, you just punched Merula in the face, surprising everyone, especially Merula. You were ready to punch her again when you were held back by someone.

“_Y/N_…! That’s enough…!” You heard a familiar voice say behind you. That was probably the person who was holding you back.

Merula was holding her nose. It was definitely bleeding. “You are freaking crazy!” She said when she began making her way out of the Dungeons.

You were trying to struggle out of the grip of the person who was holding you back. “Let go of me…!”

“Barnaby, we should probably bring her somewhere she can calm down…” Rowan said softly.

So, it was Barnaby who was holding you back?

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best…” He said and then he simply lifted you of the floor. “Sorry, Y/N.”

“I am calm…!” You muttered. “Just let me go.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Rowan mumbled.

Barnaby and Rowan led you somewhere else, making sure you wouldn’t get away this time. They probably wanted to talk to you. Maybe the rest of the group wanted to talk to you as well…

On your way to wherever Barnaby and Rowan were leading you, Bill walked over to you.

“What is going on?” He asked, looking at you and then he looked at Barnaby and Rowan.

“Uhm… Well… _Y/N_ was acting a little off not too long ago…” Rowan said softly, rubbing the back of her neck a bit.

“Yeah, she punched Merula in the face.” Barnaby said honestly.

“You punched Merula in the face?” Bill asked you, raising an eyebrow at you.

“So what?” You muttered. “I punched Merula in the face. Maybe that was something I have always wanted to do?”

Bill looked slightly baffled by your response.

“You have never done that before though…” Rowan pointed out. “It’s not really like you to do something like that.”

“Rowan is right. It’s more like something I would do when people are saying bad things about my friends.” Barnaby said.

“Well, maybe I have changed.” You muttered. You sounded really bitter towards everyone. “Can you guys let me go now? We have DADA and I’m sure Bill has to do something more important than this too.”

“We thought it would be a good idea to talk to you about this, Y/N… We are just w-”

“There is nothing to talk about.” You cut Rowan off. “Just let me go.”

Barnaby let you go, even though Rowan gave him a look like she was saying ‘_what are you doing?_’

Once he let go of you, you gave them one last look before you walked away from them once again.

Bill watched you walking away, wondering what was going on with you. Maybe he should try to speak with you soon?

* * *

“Charlie… Have I missed a lot?”

Charlie looked up at his brother and raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“Well… I saw _Y/N_ today. Apparently, she has punched Merula in the face.” Bill said, looking a little concerned. “I could tell Rowan and Barnaby were concerned about her… I know I haven’t been around much, because of my N.E.W.Ts, but it seems like _Y/N_ is acting quite off.”

Charlie frowned a little. “Yeah, she isn’t acting like herself. She hasn’t been acting like herself for almost two months I suppose. You remember when I told you _Y/N_ had disappeared for a week?”

“I remember you telling me that.”

“Ever since she came back, she has been acting differently around us. At first, she was just a little absent-minded, but later on, she began to avoid us all.”

Bill frowned a little. “She is avoiding everyone?”

“Yeah, she doesn’t really talk to us anymore and tends to just walk away from everyone who is approaching her.” Charlie pointed out. “Although, I wouldn’t have expected her to suddenly throw punches.”

“I don’t think anyone would have expected her to do that. Although, Merula does often get under her skin.”

“I suppose so, but she never resorted to violence before.”

Charlie and Bill both were quiet for a moment. They both seemed to be thinking about this matter.

“Do you think it might have to do something with the Cursed Vaults?” Bill asked.

“It could be…” Charlie mumbled. “But what could have happened?”

“I don’t know… I mean, she doesn’t really show up to the meeting with Professor Rakepick either, much to Rakepick’s dismay.” Bill pointed out.

“That’s right, you both are chosen by Rakepick to be her apprentices.” Charlie mumbled. “She doesn’t show up for these meetings either?”

“Not since…” Bill didn’t even finish his sentence.

“Let me guess, almost two months ago?”

“It does seem to align with each other…” Bill said softly. “She has been acting differently, she doesn’t show up and she is avoiding the people who care about her.”

“Well, the one who I have seen with _Y/N_ from time to time is Chiara Lobosca.”

“You mean the Hufflepuff from your year?”

“Yeah, _Y/N_ seems to be spending some time with her.”

“Maybe we should have a chat with Chiara then.”

* * *

“Chiara?”

Chiara looked up and noticed two redheads standing nearby her. “Oh, hello. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Well, maybe…” Charlie said softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We just wanted to ask some things about _Y/N_.” Bill said

“Oh…” Chiara looked surprised. “Are you sure I’m the right person to ask something about her? I mean, you both are friends with her, right?”

“I don’t think we can ask this herself.” Charlie said honestly. “Also, she might not even want to talk to us since she doesn’t talk to any of us that often anymore…”

“Well… I suppose I can try to answer your questions.” Chiara looked slightly unsure.

“We think you could help us out. You are spending some time with _Y/N_ lately, right?” Bill asked, hoping Chiara could at least give her some answers.

“Yeah, I have spent some time with her lately.” Chiara said honestly.

“Has she ever talked about the Cursed Vaults with you?” Charlie asked.

“No, I don’t recall she did talk about that around me.” She told them.

“Then what did you two talk about…?” Bill asked.

Chiara frowned a little and looked aside. “Look, I understand you want to know if _Y/N_ is all right, but I don’t think it is right if I tell to you the things we have spoken about. She has told me things in confidence, just like I told her things in confidence. It would be bad if I told you about these things…”

“You are right… That wouldn’t be right.” Bill mumbled softly. “Sorry for asking.”

“It’s all right… I mean, you are just worried about _Y/N_, right?” Chiara looked up at the two again. “I can tell you this: She is all right, but she needs time.”

“Time to process things?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, time to process things and find her way again.”

“I suppose that is something we should keep in mind. Thanks, Chiara.” Bill said honestly.

* * *

Bill had been thinking about you some more. He also thought about the thing Chiara said; you needed time. Something in your life must have changed drastically if you needed time to process everything and find your way again. What could have been so drastic that you felt like you couldn’t rely on your friends anymore. And why were you able to speak to Chiara about things like this? There must be something the two of you had in common.

He knew it was probably better to leave you alone, but he just needed to know… What if you weren’t able to find your way before he graduated from Hogwarts? What if this would get in the way of your friendship with him? He already feared he would miss out a lot because of his N.E.W.Ts, but what if he couldn’t make things up with you? He thought it would be good to clear things between you two first… You might not feel like you were up to it, but he knew it might be good if you had someone else you could turn to as well when you were dealing with some big changes in your life.

He decided he was going to follow you in secret. His conscious kept telling him it was wrong to do this, but he felt like he had no choice. You weren’t going to tell him yourself. You weren’t going to tell anyone of your friends, he was certain about that. No, this was the only chance he had to figure out what was going on with you.

He noticed you met up with Chiara somewhere in the Corridors. You seemed to look a little less tense when you met up with the other girl.

“Ready for tonight?” She asked you softly.

“As ready as I can be for this.” You mumbled softly.

“We will be fine. It’s not pretty, but at least it won’t be dangerous either.”

Bill wondered what you two were talking about. What was going to happen at night? Why did you and Chiara both look so pale? He wondered… Could he perhaps figure out what is going to happen at night?

“You took all your potions, right?” Chiara asked you.

“Yeah, I haven’t missed one.” You told her honestly.

“Good, then nothing should go wrong tonight.” She told you with a smile.

Potions? Why did you have to take potions? And why would things go wrong if you didn’t…? Bill began thinking about things and one thing came to mind. But… that couldn’t be right, could it? There was no way….

Bill kept following you two, even when they both went outside. The sun was beginning to set and you seemed to feel uncomfortable.

“Relax… It will be all right. Madam Pomfrey will be here soon… She will show us the way where we will be safe during the night.” Chiara told you honestly.

“Just like the last time…?” You asked her softly.

“Just like the last time.”

So, this has happened before… Bill still hoped he wasn’t right, because if he was…. Well, he wasn’t really sure what he could do.

* * *

Slowly, the sky turned darker and the bright Full Moon lightened things up a little bit in the darkness. The sounds of howling wolves could be heard in the Forest. Although, it wasn’t the only place where howling could be heard that night… The moment the full moon showed up, you and Chiara both changed. Your arms and legs seemed have grown larger, your hands turned into clawed paws and your head has been lengthening. The transformation turned you into something similar to the Beast that had attacked you.

You weren’t human anymore… You were a Beast. A filthy werewolf as you had heard your mother calling the Beast that had attacked you two months ago. She was devastated you would have to endure something so terrible every month, especially since there was no cure for the condition. You would have to deal with it for the rest of your life. If only you didn’t go to the Forbidden Forest to look for clues during a Full Moon. You should have known better. Now, you would have to deal with the consequences.

Luckily, the Wolfsbane Potions have worked. You had control over your mind. It was somewhat comforting. You weren’t alone either, Chiara was there with you as well. Even though you weren’t really able to speak to each other. You two would most likely sleep the night off, hoping things would be all right the next morning.

This night, however, was different from the last time you spent in the Shrieking Shack with Chiara. You could swear you saw someone coming into the house from the secret passage. You also heard a soft gasp, like the person’s breath stopped for a moment. After that, you could hear the person quickly turning around, running away as far as they could.

Someone had seen you two… And you weren’t sure what to think got it. Would this person spill your secrets? This wasn’t only your secret, but also Chiara’s secret. Someone might have followed you all day… This would be bad… Very bad!

* * *

Chiara and you both know someone had followed you last night. You could confirm this when you realized something was left behind by accident last night.

“Maybe I should have suspected something… He wanted to know was going on.” Chiara said softly when you both began making your way to the Hospital Wing.

“He talked to you about me….?” You asked her softly. “Why?”

“Well, your friends are concerned about you… I told you, avoiding them could make them more suspicious about this…”

“I know you have tried to warm, but this…! This is awful…! What am I going to do about this…?” You were slightly panicked about this.

“I’m not sure… All we can do is hope he won’t tell anyone about this. He doesn’t seem like someone who would share something like this with others.”

“But what if he does?” You asked her seriously. “People might send us away from Hogwarts…”

“Would your friend really do something like that? Really, he doesn’t seem like someone who would do something like that… Do you think he would actually tell someone?”

“…. No.” You mumbled softly.

“Then I think we are safe.” She told you honestly.

“We might have to talk about this with him though.” Chiara said when you two were getting closer to the Castle again. “Just to make sure he really keeps his mouth shut about this.”

“Talk to him…? What if he is too afraid to talk to us…?” You asked.

“We will see about that…” She said softly. “Are you sure he is actually afraid?”

“Who wouldn’t be afraid of a werewolf…?”

“I was thinking…. Maybe you are the one who is afraid to speak to him.” She said seriously, looking at you.

You looked down at your feet and sighed. “Maybe I am…”

* * *

Bill had been trying to find you, wanting to speak about what he had seen a few nights ago. Although, he had no luck in finding you. He didn’t give up trying though. He would just keep looking around, thinking it shouldn’t be too hard to spot you.

His eyes suddenly landed on another girl, who was standing right in front of him: Chiara.

“Chiara…” He said softly, looking slightly surprised.

“You are looking for Y/N, right?” She asked him, looking quite serious.

He blinked for a moment. “Yes, in a matter of fact, I am looking for her.”

“She is in the Forbidden Forest. You can find her there.” She told him honestly.

“In the Forbidden Forest… All right, I will go looking for her there. Thanks.” He was about to walk away, but Chiara grabbed one of his arms, preventing him from walking away immediately.

“You… You won’t tell anyone about this... Right?” She asked softly, looking down at her feet.

Bill stared at her for a moment. Of course, he shouldn’t be surprised about her asking something like that. This didn’t only concern you. This also concerned her. He didn’t only find out about you, but also about Chiara’s condition. “I won’t tell anyone… I promise.”

“Thank you.” She said when she slowly let go of his arm. “She really likes you, did you know that?”

“What?”

“_Y/N_, she seems to really like you…” She told Bill honestly. “She might not want to talk to you, but that’s only because she is ashamed of herself.”

Bill wasn’t really sure what to do with this information.

“You seem to like her a lot as well. You were willing to follow her, not really knowing what was going on…” She said softly. “Good luck.”

Bill watched Chiara walking away before he began making his way to the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

“Why are you here, Bill…?”

Bill was surprised. You hadn’t even turned around and already knew it was him.

You turned around and looked at him, trying to look as neutral as possible. “Well? What is your reason?”

“I’m here to talk with you.” He said, stepping closer to you.

“Don’t…” You shook your head, stepping a bit back when he got closer to you. “What is there to talk about? You already know what is going on.”

“Just because I know what is going on doesn’t mean there is no reason to talk with you about this.” He seriously, once again trying to get near you.

“Stay away…!” You said, not wanting him to get close to you.

“Why do I have to stay away from you?”

“You have to stay away from me because I’m Beast!” You yelled at him before you turned your back to him. “You have seen it… You have seen what I turn into…”

Bill just kept his eyes on you. He sighed softly and then he tried to get closer to you again. “Yes, I have seen what you turned into, but you aren’t like that all the time, _Y/N_…”

“You could have got yourself killed…! You followed Chiara and I when we were getting towards a safe place! You should have never followed us!” You yelled, feeling the tears welling up in your eyes. “What if I had no control over myself? What if I killed you by accident?”

“I know it wasn’t my best decision to follow you. I had the assumption you might be one after you Chiara said nothing could go wrong at night because you took all your potions…” Bill said honestly. “But I didn’t want to believe it… I mean, who would assume you two are werewolves?”

“So, you wanted to prove you weren’t right…” You mumbled softly, rubbing your arms a bit. “You must have been terrified your assumption was right after all.”

“I can’t say I wasn’t shocked…”

“Who wouldn’t be?”

“How long have you-”

“Been a filthy werewolf?” You cut him off, still not looking at him. “For two months. I got bitten somewhere around here.”

“So that’s why you have been acting differently.” He said softly and then he got close enough to put a hand on your shoulder.

You flinched when he put his hand on your shoulder and quickly jumped around, facing him when you stepped away from him again. “Don’t touch me…”

“_Y/N_, I know you feel like you are a danger to all of us, but I know you won’t hurt us when you are like this.” Bill said softly.

You were trembling slightly. “How can you be so sure about that…? I was ready to hurt Merula not too long ago…”

“That’s where we can all help you… We could help you calm down, pull you away when you are feeling more vulnerable and irritated by things that might not have irritated you if the Full Moon wasn’t nearing.” Bill said softly. He wanted to get closer to you, hoping to offer you some comfort, but he knew you wouldn’t let him.

“I… I don’t want them to know… What if they would look down on me…?” You said softly, looking down at your feet. “W-werewolves are feared and frowned down upon in the Wizarding World… You know that.”

“They might be able to help you out though… I’m sure they will understand if you tell them what happened. It’s not like you wanted to become one.”

“B-but what if they don’t…?” You asked him, tears were rolling down your cheeks. “What if they don’t accept it…?”

“They might need a little time to adjust to the news… Just like you are trying to adapt to this change… Of course, they should be able to adapt to it a lot easier than you can adapt to this.” He said softly. “You don’t have to do this right now. Although, it might be helpful if they do know about this eventually.”

“_Y/N_, I want to let you know, even though you are a werewolf, it doesn’t mean I don’t want anything to do with you. I’m not disgusted or scared by what you have become. It wasn’t your fault; you didn’t have a choice. Besides, you are still you.” Bill said honestly. “And I like who you are.”

You looked up at him. Tears were still rolling down your face. “Y…you don’t mind if I’m a werewolf…?” You stepped a little closer to him.

Bill shook his head. “I don’t mind it. _Y/N_, you are still you and I like you for who you are. Being a werewolf doesn’t completely change that.”

“If everyone was as open minded as you are…” You said, giving him a sad smile.

Bill pulled you into a tight hug. “They might realize not every werewolf is a bad person if they were open minded.”

You closed your eyes, wrapping your arms around him as well. His words and his hug were comforting you.

* * *

“You are almost graduating.” You said when you were sitting nearby the Black Lake with Bill.

“Time has flown by.” Bill said with a smile. “I’m sure going to miss Hogwarts.”

“You will be able to do what you wanted to do. I mean, they definitely could use a good Curse-Breaker like you at Gringotts.” You told him honestly.

“In two years, you could also become one.” Bill said with a small smile.

“I’m not sure they would hire me.” You told him, frowning a little.

Bill began frowning as well. You would probably be able to become a good Curse-Breaker if you wanted to become one. As long as you had Wolfsbane Potions, you would be no threat to anyone. “I’m sure if you could convince them-”

“It’s all right, I think I will be able to manage it when I’m going to graduate.” You told him with a small smile. “I think some people might be interested in books about the Cursed Vaults and I think I would be the right person to write about them.”

“Still, I think you make a fine Curse-Breaker.”

“Who knows? Maybe they will be less strict about it when I graduate.” You gave him a small smile. “Really, don’t worry about me.”

“You know, it’s quite hard for me to not worry about you. After all, you are important to me.” Bill said honestly.

You began blushing a little and rubbed the back of your head. “How often are you going to tell me that?”

He grinned. “Until you don’t need to be reminded of it anymore. I think I might have to tell you every time I see you.”

You rolled your eyes, looking slightly amused. “Well, I hope you won’t get tired of it then.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Bill winked.

“It’s hard not to worry, because you are important to me as well.” She stuck out your tongue to him, giving him a playful look.

“Are you mocking me?” Bill grinned and then he pulled you closer to him.

“Maybe?” You grinned. “Then again, you are important to me as well.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad you think so.”

“You better keep writing me when you work at Gringotts. I want to know what Egypt and your job are like. Maybe it makes up for the fact I won’t be able to see you as often as I used anymore.”

“As long as you keep me updated on your life here.”

“Of course. We will stay in touch; I will make sure of that.” You gave him a bright smile.

“Good.” Bill smiled before he changed the topic. “Now, we should probably prepare things for your next transformation. It’s the last time I can help you out. Then someone else has to take charge over it.”

“I bet you have taught Charlie most of the tricks you have used to keep me as calm as possible. I suppose he and Rowan both know what to do when I am being impossible.” You laughed softly.

“I wouldn’t call it impossible, just you being extraordinary hard to figure out.” He winked.

“That’s basically the same thing, Bill.”

“Not to me.”


End file.
